


Model

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Adrien has a hard time balancing. Ladybug is there for support.





	Model

Messaging Ladybug was a dream come true. Even if he was only able to instant message her on an email address she’d made for the Ladyblog. Adrien was always excited to talk to her. Whether it was good morning texts or wishing each other goodnight, it was heaven. He was a little disappointed she was still distant with Chat, but he could tell that she was happier. 

It was interesting, not flirting with her even though they were dating now. He was still working up the courage to try and reveal his identity to her. But it was hard to merge the girl he knows as Chat Noir with his girlfriend. They were both still kind and brave and wonderful, but he was afraid she’d treat him differently once she knew. It was astonishing enough to find out he was the boy she’d been crushing on, to risk ruining it was sacrilege. 

He tried to push that from his mind as much as possible, enjoying talking with her as much as possible. The real issue was that it was almost impossible to schedule dates. Between school, fencing, and his Mandarin lessons, there was no time. That wasn’t even touching on the modeling. 

His father, in some plot to keep him safe by keeping him busy, had him constantly booked. If he wasn’t doing shoots for the Gabriel line he was doing commercials, and if not that walking the runway. Most weeks he was lucky to only have four jobs lined up. It made it especially hard to perform his patrols on top of everything, but he made it happen. He couldn’t imagine doing this without talking to his Lady. He especially couldn’t imagine lying about caring about her. So when Nathalie brought him a list of questions for his upcoming interview, he knew they needed to talk.

The night started like most, as soon as he made it to his room he started messaging her. They talked about everything from his lessons to her projects. Occasionally they’d ask each other for help on their homework, and it was during such a time that he struck.

**AA:** _Actually, I was hoping you could help me with the project. If you don’t mind, that is._

**LB:** _Sure, I’d love to. But don’t you make better grades than me?_

Adrien worried his lip for a second, debating. They hadn’t been dating long, under a week in fact, and they hadn’t talked about going public. 

**AA:** _It’s not a school thing, it’s a PR thing. I’m filling out some questions for an interview._

**LB:** _Don’t they ask those in person?_

**AA:** _I mean, they will. But I get a list of the questions that are going to be asked first._

**LB:** _Oooooh, special treatment._

**AA:** _Only a little. But seriously, I need your advice._

**LB:** _I mean, everyone knows your favorite food is chouquettes. And that your favorite musician is Jagged Stone. Oh, and aren’t you into that Boku no Pico anime?_

Adrien sputtered, typing quickly. 

**AA:** _Yes to the first two, which is a bit eerie btw, but absolutely not on the second._

**LB:** _It’s not creepy. These were all in your last interview. And are you sure? It has the punchy guy, right?_

**AA:** _I’m positive. It’s Boku no Hero. And are you thinking of One Punch Man?_

**LB:** _No, the first one! That’s what I said, right?_

**AA:** _No, nope, not even close._

**LB:** _Well maybe I should come over and you can show me the difference._

**AA:** _I would love to watch Boku no Hero with you. We are not, under any circumstances watching the other one. Ever. Besides, you still have a paper to write. And stop distracting me, I need your help on this one question._

**LB:** _Okay, shoot. It can’t be harder than my math assignment._

**AA:** _Am I seeing anyone?_

**LB:** _I sure hope so, your name on my phone has a million hearts by it. Wait! That is inaccurate, please disregard! It has the least embarrassing number of hearts next to it._

**AA:** _There is a lot to unpack there. If it’s any consolation, your name in my phone is Lovebug._

**LB:** _< 3 <3 <3_

**AA:** _But back on topic, do you want everyone to know we’re in a relationship? I mean, I want to shout it from the roofs of Paris, but, I wanted to know how you felt first._

It took her second to reply, and at first it was a bunch of blushing emojis, but finally, she replied.

**LB:** _I want that too. But not yet?_

His heart dropped. 

**AA:** _Oh._

**LB:** _I don’t want you getting hurt! If Hawkmoth finds out, you could get really hurt! And I couldn’t live with myself if I caused that just so I could lay some weird claim on you._

**AA:** _Weird claim?_

**LB:** _Is that all you got out of that? I’m trying to keep you safe and alive here._

**AA:** _I could have a secret girlfriend._

**LB:** _Isn’t that what I just said?_

**AA:** _No, I mean, I’ll tell the interviewer I have a girlfriend, but I won’t say who. I want you to lay your claim all over me._

She didn’t respond for ten minutes before he realized how awkward his phrasing was. 

**AA:** _Not like that! I mean, not yet! No! Let me collect myself._

**LB:** _It’s okay, I understand. I just may have fainted there for a second._

**AA:** _Are you okay?!_

**LB:** _Oh, I’m more than okay. My hot model boyfriend is letting all the hot model girls know he’s off the market. Wait, that sounded weird! Gah! I am so bad at this._

**AA:** _I don’t know, I think you’re pretty perfect._


End file.
